Cruelty Suceeding Compassion
by Unique Little Freak
Summary: "I looked up at him and cursed the stars that had to be in my eyes. Maybe I couldn't learn to love him, but I could learn to revere the simple way he never hurt me." -Master!Gaara and SexSlave!Lee. AU
1. Somebody That I Used To Know Gotye

**WARNINGS!:** Nonconsensual sex, semi-consensual sex, consensual sex, light bondage, mentionings of past abuse.

**AGAIN!:** Sexslave!Lee/Master!Gaara

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any song lines I used.

**Authors's Note: **Each chapter contains a line or two from the song the chapter is named after. Find them! :)

* * *

_She thrust me forward and I hit the ground hard. "Mommy?" I whimpered, trying to get back up. She lifted her foot and kicked me in the butt, making me fall again, my arms and legs sprawled out in random directions._

_"I'm not your mommy, I never have been." She took a long drag from her cigarette, her eyes never leaving mine. "Go with the nice man and forget about us."_

_I looked behind her to the van I had lived my first six years in. My father and siblings were sitting in it, not even glancig at me. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Why?" I whispered. My mother rolled her eyes, threw her cigarette butt down and stomped it out with her heel. She turned and left without another word._

_"Harsh." The man behind me said quietly._

_I turned and looked up at him. "Are you going to be my new daddy?" I asked._

_"Yeah. Something like that." He said, smirking._

XxX

I've been in this hellhole for a while now, about thirteen years. I've been tossed back and forth between Masters, and rented out thousands of times. I'm almost becoming numb to the pain, almost.

I'm startled by the sudden knock on my door and Istand and watch as Pain, the same man who told me he was going to be my new daddy, opens the door. "Lee." He says, not unkindly, "Someone wants to rent you for a few hours."

I look down at my feet. Pain wasn't telling me for my benefit, or asking if that was okay with me, he just wanted me to have a chance to bathe. "Hai." I said. I look up and glance pointedly at the key in his hand. He comes in and unlocks my leash. I reach up and rub the sore spot on my neck. He takes hold of my wrist and pulls my hand away. He gasps lightly at the wound. "We'll get someone to treat those when you're done with this customer."

"Hai." I turn and walk into the bathroom. I get clean as fast as I possibly can, brushing my teeth and scrubbing the main areas I've been taught to. I take a deep breath and step towards the door on the other side of my living area.

Pain opens the door and I'm faced with the most beautiful red head I've ever seen. He stands there with a serious look on his face as he judges me like a piece of livestock. I stand perfectly still, my chest heaving slightly and my eyes blinking.

"Turn around." He demands. Something in me bends and I have a very strong urge to tell him no. I turn. Soft fingers touch my butt and I tense, trying not to gasp. "I'll rent him, if I like him, I'll take him."

Fear rapidly squishes my guts in it's clutches. Pain hadn't told me that it was a possibility I'd be bought today. I look over at him, fear evident in my eyes as the redhead pushes me back into my chambers, closing the door behind us.

"Sit down on your bed." This Gaara tells me. **I** do, facing him. He starts removing articles of clothing as I stare at some point behind his belly button. "Look at me." I gulp and turn my head upward, my eyes slowly meeting his. Gaara's eyes are the most abnormal shade of green or blue I've ever seen. They're almost aqua-marine. "**Don't** look away." He says as I crawls on top of me. I'm leaning back allowing him more submission than I've ever given anyone.

Soon, I'm laying on my bed, my legs hanging off at the knees. We lay there, unflinching, my arms pressed to my sides by choice and his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of my shoulders. "You're nervous," a statement and by no means a question, but I answer anyway. "Yes."

"Were you aware I'm going to buy you today if this session goes well?"

I swallow again. "No."

He lifts a hand and tilts my head up and to the side, showing the **even** scrape from my leash. "What is this from?"

"My own sleeping habits." I whisper.

"Are you a heavy sleeper?"

"No." I report, just as quiet as before.

"You just thrash about."

"Yes."

"I will not be having sex with you at this moment in time."

"You won't?"

"No, I just want to see how tight you are."

I blush and remove my arm from my side, I stretch for the area below my mattress and conjure a bottle of lubricant. I push it under his palm on the bed.

"Do you want me to use this?"

I blush again. " I **need** you to use it. I've never been with a man before." And it was true, they put a bottle of lubricant in here three years ago, but I've always been rented out to women, not to mention all my previous masters had been women.

"Would you suck on **your** own fingers and lubricate your self if I asked you to?"

Another something bent inside me and I wanted to tell him off again but instead I whispered, "I would **love** to."


	2. There Are Worse Things I Could Do Rizzo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Being Human, thank you, or Naruto, or Grease.

**Author's Note: **Oohhh I'm enjoying this. Tell me what you think, por favor! :)

* * *

Gaara reached for the hand that had grabbed the lubricant and pressed my own fingers against my mouth. I opened up and let Gaara push my fingers in. **I** swirled my tongue around my fingers in slow figure eights, coating them in my own salivia, never taking my eyes away from his face. "Damn. **Can** I try that?"

I tipped my head in a nod. Gaara pulled my fingers out of my mouth and held my wrist down with one hand as his other pushed two fingers in my mouth. I did the same to his fingers as I did to my own, mixing it up only to pull away and lick the tip of his two fingers. "I can **feel** how well your tongue is going to work for me." I blushed again but only because none of my other suitors, you could call them that, had been so forward **and** nice in the same sentence. **I** blinked up at him, willing him to forget that I had promised to lubricate myself. I knew that I probably could, but only by making a fool out of myself in the process. He removed his fingers from my mouth and let them travel downward. I whimpered when one finger pushed against the pucker, and instantly hated myself. The side of Gaara's lip twitched and I took it that he was amused by my inexperience. "**Can** you feel that?" he whispered against my ear. I bit my lip and tried not to **cry** out as he pushed one finger in. I squeezed my eyes shut as he moved the second one in and started scissoring.

XxX

I stepped into Gaara's house, **a** huge mansion type thing, and stood in the threshold, watching as Gaara took off his shoes and started walking away. "Uhm, Master?"

Gaara's eyebrow twitched as he focused on pouring some wine. "Hm?"

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"Yes, Lee. Anywhere. I'm not insecure enough to have you locked in a cage, that's a **fact**." Gaara swirled his wine gently. I took a step toward the furniture on the other side of me then looked back at Gaara. He raised an eyebrow and stared at me over the rim of his wine glass. I sat down on the red chair and placed my arms on the arm rest. **I** felt extremely awkward but I tried to relax as I stared at the dark flat screen in front of me. "Would you like some wine?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm underage."

Gaara knelt down on the floor next to the chair I was sitting in and reached forward with the hand that held the wine glass. He placed the rim on my lower lip and tipped it back. He spilt just enough wine in my mouth to have a good taste. "You can **bet** I won't report you."

I swallowed the wine and met Gaara's eyes, he was looking down at my lip. He leaned forward kissed the area just to the left of my lower lip and smirked against my chin. "White Zinfandel, quite a sultry drink, eh?" I watched as he stood and walked back to the kitchen. He poured another glass and came back, sitting on the love seat across the room from me. "Sit over here, Lee." I stood and walked slowly over to him. I felt like I was watching someone else, someone who didn't know that they were walking to their doom. Please Someone, Whoever presides over us. Whoever **You** are. I thought fleetingly, let me resist whatever he has up his sleeve.

I sat down next to him and tried to relax. He leaned on me and reached for the remote and turned on the TV. A show called "Being Human" was on. I pretended to watch the tan woman's nightmare, something about a door and a dark something coming out, while Gaara talked. "Lee, I would **never** lie to you. So I have to tell you the truth now." I nodded as the woman woke up and she was floating, what the hell? "My sister has been bugging me lately." I turned my head and looked down at Gaara, he was watching with a bored look on his face and I wondered if this was a rerun. "She thinks I need to 'socialize' more. Apparently, her coming over ever other day doesn't count. She really wants me to get a boyfriend. And I **knew** she wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't get one."

"And that's where I come in."

Gaara looked up with a puzzled expression. "Exactly. The only problem is..." He paused and resumed staring at the commercials, a tampon one this time, so I knew he wasn't really paying attention to the TV. "She wants him to be rich."


	3. Stay With Me Into The Woods

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Into The Woods or Stay With Me or Naruto, or Signature Platinum Wool 2-Button Side Vent suits, for that matter.

**Author's Note: **Gaara gets a little OOC When he speaks to Temari. Deal with it. It's necessary. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Gaara stood and took my hand, leading him to his room. In actuality, this was as comfortable I'd been with him since I'd gotten to his mansion. We were finally getting into familler territory with me. He pushed the door open and took a step in, sitting cross legged on the bed. "Go into the closet."

I furrowed my brow and looked behind me at the closet. "**What**?"

Gaara's lips twitched again. "Try on one of my suits."

I cocked my head to the side again, but ventured into the walk-in closet. I wasn't one to judge but I had to wonder what Gaara had planned. Me? In a suit? "Which one?" I asked, just loudly enough for him to hear me.

"Hmm? Oh, any of them, really. I'm just trying to size you at the moment."

I pulled a face and grabbed the nearest suit, pulling it on to the best of my abilities. "Uhm, Master?"

"Yes?"

I stepped from the closet and stood awkwardly. Gaara started laughing warmly. The buttons buttoned but left huge gaps in between, the pants **would** button but wouldn't zip.

I was just drawing a breath to say that I didn't think this was going to work when I heard a woman's voice call out, "Gaara? Is that your laugh I hear?"

Gaara sat up immediately and just like that his good mood was gone. "Temari!" He cried. "**You** ruin everything!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me a few doors down, to another bedroom and threw me into a closet. "Try on one of these while I stall my sister."

I glanced at the suits in this new closet and looked back the direction Gaara had scurried off to. I sighed and rolled my eyes. One closet full of black suits and the other full of deep purple. I chose the darkest purple I could find and pulled it on. The suit was about ten inches too long in the pants and five inches too long in the arms. I sighed exasperatedly and stared up at the ceiling. I looked forward and trudged out of the room and back towards the front door. I shivered slightly when Gaara took my arm in his.

Temari giggled with her hand against her mouth. "That's an interesting colour you **have** on."

I blushed and looked down at the suit. "Mas-"

"Gaara." Gaara whispered.

"Gaara, I think this suit is a bit too large for **me**." He let go of my arm and took a few steps toward Temari and then turned to look at me.

Gaara leaned over and whispered to Temari, "Lee-Kun just got back from a business trip to Japan. We met on the train yesterday and he lost his luggage."

"What can I say?" I said with a smile, one I hoped didn't look fake. "I'd **be** lying if I said I wasn't smitten."

Gaara went to the living room and picked up my wine glass, still full. "You know, Lee, you look pretty young to be going on business trips. Why aren't you in school?"

"I... I..." I froze, that's what I did.

"Graduated early!" Gaara saved me quickly. He must've been listening from the other room.

"Yes. I went to one of those fancy schools that gives you a business degree and a high school diploma."

"Oooh, which one?" She asked, stars gathering in her eyes.

"Erm, it's not very fresh in my memory and it didn't have a very fancy name I feel like it's right on the tip of my tongue thou-"

"Lee?" Gaara said, giving me a pointed look.

"Hm?"

"We must get going if we're going to make it to any of the suit places today."

Temari gave him a look, then stretched out her arms and gathered him up in a hug. "I'm so glad you found a boyfriend." She whispered.

"We just met yesterday."

"But still, even if things don't work out, you still have someone other than me to spend time with."

"Temari?"

"Yes?"

"Get off."

XxX

When Temari finally left, Gaara sat down on one of the couches and took a long drink from a wine glass. "Master?" He made a noise to show he was listening. "It seems that your sister cares for you so much. Why lie to her?"

"I'm not liked." Gaara said offhandedly, "Anti-Social, really. There's no way I could get a **handsome** guy like you without first making him spend time with me."

I sat down next to Gaara and willed my emotions to stay submissive. "Handsome?" I asked quietly.

Gaara reached out and placed his thumb against the place he kissed earlier. "Fucking beautiful."

XxX

I groaned as I pulled another pair of pants on. Wasn't this going a little too far for a simple ruse as making Temari believe I was rich? I glanced at the price tag and groaned again, this time a lot louder. "Lee." Gaara said from the other side of the door. "stop making those noises, or I'll have no choice but to join you in that dressing room."

"**Like** you would." I whispered quietly. I yelped as the door flung open and Gaara came in, letting the door slam close behind him. He must've heard.

Gaara pressed me against the wall and kissed at my neck, I tried hard to stay as quiet as **a** mouse. He moved up to my mouth and began kissing me passionately while his hand trailed downward and moved slowly into my pants. He stroked me a few times then pulled away and leaned against the locked door. He whipped his hair out of his face and grabbed the matching shirt to the pants I was wearing. "Now hush."

I pulled on suit after suit, colour after colour, style after style and Gaara still couldn't find something he liked on me. "This time, come out with me and choose something you like."

I followed him around the store, he was picking out the most expensive suits he could find, but I kept glancing over at the sales rack. "Just go over there, already." Gaara demanded, waving the Signature Platinum Wool 2-Button Side Vent suit in his hand in the direction of the clearance rack. I glanced at the price tag in his hand and shuddered, $2,200._ Crazy, _I thought.

I started shifting through the cheaper suits really only looking at prices. I pulled out one that was only $550. I went back to the dressing room and found Gaara hanging up expensive suit after expensive suit. He took mine out of my hands and glanced at the price tag. "Really?" He whispered quietly, hanging it up anyway.

I tried on the suits he had picked out, and he didn't like any of them either. I reached out for the one I found in clearance and pulled it on. I touched the bottom button and was just about to start buttoning the coat up when Gaara pushed my hands out of the way. He buttoned it up for me. "How do I look?" I asked for the millionth time that day.

Gaara shook his head slowly and I sighed, getting ready to shed myself of a another dud. "Wait." Gaara said, grabbing my wrist. "You look like a **prince**. It's perfect."


	4. She Will Be Loved Maroon 5

**Authors's Note: **So, this chapter is a little short, about fifty characters shorter than the rest, but... A lot happens. I hope you like it, sorry for the long wait.

**WARNING: **Hateful Sex!

* * *

Gaara had "talked" the cashier into letting me wear the suit out the door, I was pretty sure he bribed her, so I was still wearing it when we finally got back to Gaara's mansion. He unlocked the door but didn't let go of my wrist. Instead, he led me to a large door, which I promptly stared with my eyebrows furrowed at. "Stay here. Don't open the door or look through the keyhole. I'll-" He hesitated and looked at me with a ghost of a smile on his pale lips. "I'll be back." He turned and went back towards the rooms.

I shrugged lightly and slumped against the wall. "Okay."

I hadn't been waiting long before a song started playing on the other side of the doors. I really wanted to fling open the door and see what was going on, but I wasn't about to betray Gaara's trust. That smile...

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her,_

_She always belonged to someone else._

The doors flung open and I gasped, jumping back from the sudden disturbance. "Presenting the lovely, Rock Lee!"

I blushed, but tried to will myself to stop. My own hand reached for Gaara's outstretched palm and took it. He pulled me into a hug and took me down the stairs slowly.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved..._

We started waltzing in slow circles, the ghosted smile remaining on Gaara's face. "Gaa-" I caught and corrected myself, "Master, What is all this?"

"A surprise, mostly. My father sent me and my siblings to dance classes when we were little. Temari was excited until she found out it was dances like the waltz and tango. I was excited when I found out it was ballroom dance. I've wanted to waltz with someone ever since. That's why I got this ballroom built, incase I met someone who felt the same way."

"The same way about you? Or about ballroom dancing?"

"Both."

I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. I looked at him and cursed the stars that had to be in my eyes. Maybe I couldn't learn to love him, but I could learn to revere the simple way he never hurt me. The song ended and he fished a remote out of his suit pocket, turning off the stereo. "Come on, follow me."

I did, all the way back to his room that I had tried on the suit that wouldn't ever fit me. "Are you okay?" He asked, leaning me down on the bed and unbuttoning my overcoat. I nodded gently, willing my heartbeat to slow down. He pulled off piece of clothing after piece of clothing, soon we were both down to our boxers.

"Wait!" Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, looking down at me. "I... I mean, _please _wait." I didn't wait for him to comply. "before you do this, you should know that... that I will _never _love you." the eyebrow lowered and furrowed with the other one. A frown was forming on Gaara's face. "This is only a lie for your sister. I am your... your _slave. _You are my... my _master. _There is not a single possible moment in time where you could have believed you could buy me and bully me around and then expect me to _love _you."

Gaara's eyes suddenly changed to slits. He flipped me over and removed both of our boxers with a single movement. "Is this what you want, then?" He yelled, thrusting himself into me.

I cried out and gripped at the sheets on the mattress. "M-Master! Please!" He continued to thrust in and out, the only lubrication being my own blood.

My cum spider webbed across the mattress and I went limp as Gaara pounded into me from behind. He came into me with a cry and collapsed next to me. I kept my face pointed away from his, I didn't think I could bear to look him in the eye right now.

"Get off my bed." He demanded pushing me off with his knee. I hit the floor with a hard _thump!_ and cradled my head in my arms. I had promised not to cry when my masters had abused me, and I never had before, so why was it so hard not to now? A tear slipped down my face and I wiped it off harshly, leaving a bruise.


	5. You Give Love A Bad Name Bon Jovi

**Author's Note: **Meh, Uneventful, really... I switched the lyrics around because after I chose the line I wanted to use, I got it in there too quickly and I'm too lazy to find a way to put the original order of lines in there. Deal with it please. :) Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next morning on the hardwood floor shivering and looking for something- anything- to wrap myself in. I looked up at the bed and found Gaara staring at me. I half-wondered if he was just sleeping with his eyes open. His mouth opened as if to say something and then he closed it. "What are you waiting for? Go get dressed. Temari and Kankuro are coming over today." He looked away and then looked back at me. "Kankuro is my brother. His girlfriend broke up with him. I got a text last night that said he'd be staying with us for a few weeks. Although, knowing him that'll turn into months."

I nodded, showing my understanding and put my arms underneath me. I pushed up to stand and moved my legs underneath my body. I cried out when I went to kneel on one knee. I knew I probably wasn't going to get any sympathy from Gaara, so I pushed on, crying out with every movement of my legs. Eventually I stood, shaking, but I was standing nonetheless.

I took a deep breath and took a step towards **the** mess of wrinkled clothes, whimpering when my foot lifted. I glanced at Gaara, he had his hand in a fist, his thumb covering his mouth and his head turned away with his eyes closed. I swallowed and pulled on my boxers, only whimpering with minimum frequency.

XxX

I was making my slow, limping way to the kitchen for a glass of water when the front door swung open, sending me flying. I hit the wall and kind of cried out in pain. "Hey Gaara, you stud! Where's this sexy beast Temari won't shut up about?"

Gaara's voice came from the living room, distant and uncaring. "I think you hit him with the door on the way in."

"Oh, hey sorry, bro." I gave him a small, half hearted smile. He reached out and offered me his hand. I took it and let him help me up. I winced and Kankuro smiled, "Been having a bit of fun with Gaara already?"

"Stop talking!" Gaara shouted from the other room.

"Kankuro! I swear, you don't know when to stop!" She stepped in, carrying a large bag of groceries. "I have no idea where he got his **damage**." She smiled at me and swirled a finger in circles next to her ear. "Besides! It's none of your business if they a little _fun_ or not."

"Temari! Oh my God!" Gaara cried out again. We all glanced at him and saw his cheeks tinted with bright red.

"Oh, Kankuro! He's blushing!" Temari rushed over, unaware that the red most likely meant extreme anger.

Kankuro didn't go over to Gaara. He stayed with me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I hope you're treating Gaara well."

I looked up at him and felt my mouth try and pull into a frown. I forced it back upward and hoped to God that Kankuro would mistake the tears threatening to spill for tears of happiness instead of the tears of incongruity that they really were. I nodded. "Yes, of course, I l... Love Gaara."

Kankuro smiled at me and patted my shoulder again. "Good. You know... He's a special guy."

"Oh, I know he **is**."

"It's taken him forever to find someone as special as you."

I bit my lip. "Has it?"

"In high school he had an abusive girlfriend. I think her name was something like Tenten." Kankuro rubbed his chin. "Oh well, Gaara is **done** with girls anyways I guess. Well, I don't have to guess. Not with the way _you _limp around." He elbowed me in the side playfully and I tried to chuckle.

"Kankuro!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, _your majesty_?"

"Hardy har har! Very funny. Temari wants us all to go out for lunch."

"Yeah? So?"

"So? Do you want to?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gaara, bro. I'm always up for food."

"Don't call me that. Lee? Would you like to go out to lunch with us?"

I swung my head around and met Gaara's eyes in the living room. "Ye... Yes, of course."

"Oh, and he's _shy!_" Kankuro exclaimed, elbowing me again.

XxX

"Lee?" Temari asked from the driver's seat. "Do you like Ichiraku's?"

"**No**." Gaara answered next to me.

"I was asking _Lee_, Gaara."

"No." I said quietly.

"Oh, man! I love that **one** restaurant that has those little complimentary rice balls." Kankuro laughed. "Man those things are good!"

"**Can** you stifle your gluttony for a moment so I can see what Lee might like?"

"The one that Kankuro is talking about sounds nice." I replied, keeping my eyes out the window. _God __**save**__ me._ I thought.

Temari furrowed her brows at me through the rearview mirror. "Kankuro only eats at strip bars, Lee." She told me.

I felt my face flush. "Oh! I... I didn't know. But really, Temari. Anything's good for **me**."

Gaara took my hand and I turned and looked at him. He was still looking out the window. Man, was he getting confusing!

XxX

I ordered Pork Curry Udon at Ichiraku's and picked at it for most of the meal. The chairs weren't very cushy so I wasn't very comfortable and to top it all off, Gaara's latest actions had me set on edge. Of course, I was sure that he wouldn't do anything with Temari and Kankuro around, and Kankuro was going to spend at least a few weeks with us. I breathed through my nose and tried to relax myself. "Gaara? Do you have a training facility in your mansion?"

Gaara looked at me, a few noodles hanging from his mouth. "Of course, Lee-Kun. Anything for you."

_Chapter End_


	6. It's Not My Time 3 Doors Down

**Author's Note:** A teeny bit of Sakura bashing... But can you blame me? Uneventful chapter Meh, I suck for not having eventfullness.

* * *

"Do you think that's the best thing to do given your... _wound_?" Temari asked once we were back in the car and on the highway.

I exhaled a breath and put my face in my hands. "I don't know... **It's** just how I let things go." I said looking up and out the window. "I only discovered it last year. My previous Mas-" I stopped. "I-I mean... Nevermind."

Temari and Kankuro both looked at me. Gaara stared at me quietly with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "What were you going to say?" Temari said quietly.

I swallowed. "My previous city had an... expensive, gym that only the richest were allowed to go to. So, I... Used it. A lot."

Temari furrowed her brows and cleared her throat, focusing her attention to the road. "Do you think you're **getting** a little conceited with your money?"

"No." I said quickly. "I mean, it's my money and I don't want to work out with snot faced kids running around, that's all."

"I have _three_ children, Lee."

"_oh god._" I whispered, replacing my head in my hands. "Well, mainly it's the peace. I'm sure your children are little angels. But-"

Gaara leaned over and whispered into my ear, "You're just making it **harder** for them to like you."

"I'll shut up now." I said, sticking to my words.

XxX

"I just don't think he's the guy for you, Gaara." Temari said, looking over her shoulder for me.

"_Please don't send me back. Please don't send me back Please don't send me back._" I whispered over and over again from hiding spot around the corner.

"Just because he doesn't like children doesn't mean he's not a good guy, Temari! He told me earlier that he loved you, Gaara."

"_Damn it._" I cursed from my position.

"Really?" I risked a peek around the corner and studied Gaara's face. He sure was a different person with his siblings around. There was no way I could find any trace of anger or happiness on his features, they were smoother than a brick wall. "He told me last night that..." He hesitated, I recognized it as a well placed pause **to** think of a lie. "That he wouldn't be able to feel the same way."

"_That bastard!_" I whispered at the same time that Temari shouted it.

"No. It's not what you think." Gaara said and I looked at him again, he was going to reveal it all right there wasn't he? _Here it comes..._ "He just got out of a bad relationship. He told me that he'd been dating this girl for two years then one night after..." He hesitated again, nodding his head slightly. "Sex. She told him to get out and that she had never loved him." I stared with my mouth open. What a solid lie!

"What was her name?" Kankuro asked.

I stepped out from my hiding place and started drying my hair from my shower. "Sakura Haruno." It wasn't much of a lie, really. She had been a previous master. She was the one that let me use her work out facility after anything and everything I didn't want to pent up. And surprisingly, Gaara's story matched what had happened, with a little bending of the truth here and there. Except it had been three years and she had told me I wasn't an adequate enough lover.

"I know her!" Kankuro exclaimed, "Didn't she have a sex slave a couple years back?"

"How would I know?" Gaara and I answered quickly.

XxX

"You can't keep doing this." I whispered, trying not to scream. Gaara's hand trailed under my shirt and started tweaking a nipple.

"Don't you think you deserve something for telling Kankuro that you love me?"

"Mmh, but it wasn't, Ah! true." He stopped and I opened my eyes, looking into Gaara's.

"Kankuro doesn't know that." Suddenly, he twisted it and I cried out loudly. His other hand moved down into my pants, he started stroking gently, while I stared at the moon out his window. "Isn't foreplay nice? Remember to **breath**."

"Y-Yes, Master." I said a little more loudly that I probably should have.

"Whoo-Haa!" Came Kankuro's voice from the other side of the wall. "Role Play! I like it!"

"Kankuro, what are you doing?" Gaara said, standing up off the bed and stepping outside into the hallway.

"Getting a glass of water, bro. That's all."

"There's a million different ways to get to the kitchen, why walk past our room?"

I imagined that Kankuro shrugged. "I didn't know that you two would be getting it on, if you know what I mean."

Gaara sighed. "You are an embarrassment."


	7. No More Into The Woods

**Author's Note: **Soo, I chose the Play title instead of the singer or artist or character because I think that Into The Woods might not be such a well known playwrite. And Is anyone listening to these songs? Because I highly reccommend listing to No More. Although, the song loses it specialty without knowing what happened to build it up. Meh, Whatever I'll stop rambling.

**WARNINGS: **Sakura bashing, quite a bit more than last chapter. I just see her as such a bitch. Oh, and Kankuro can be quite the party animal in my mind. Shit hits the fan in this chapter. Slight cussing. I think Kankuro says hell. :)

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a shout, my eyes wildly scanning the room until they rested on Gaara's open eyes. "M... Morning." I forced out while trying to get out of the bed, falling on my face in the process. "Sorry, M... Master." I stood up and all but ran for the door.

I glanced at Gaara, who had propped himself on one elbow. "Get back in here." The slight tone of annoyance in his voice told me he meant it. I dropped my hand off the door knob and took a few steps towards the bed. I waited, expecting him to say something that I needed to know or do. "**No**, in _here_." He held the sheets up and I stared at him, biting my lip. "C'mon." Gaara urged.

I nodded softly and climbed back into the bed with him. "So you aren't, too, terribly mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be angry?"

"I fell asleep!"

"You had a big day yesterday. And I left the room. It's no big deal." He raised a hand and rested it on my cheek, rubbing slow, smooth circles with his thumb.

It was quiet for a moment. I closed my eyes and focused on the soothing sensation of Gaara's thumb on my face.

"Lee?"

"Yes, master?"

"What were you dreaming of that made you wake up like you did?"

I felt my face heat up, but I didn't dare open my eyes. **More** circles. "I dreamt that you got bored of me."

"That's all?" I imagined that Gaara was trying to furrow his eyebrows. "Do I affect you that-"

"And sent me back to the Akatsuki." I interrupted before I lost my nerve.

"Oh." The circles stopped and it was quiet for a moment longer. Suddenly, Gaara took my hands in his. "I don't think that's the kind of person I am."

"Everyone gets tired of certain people eventually, Master."

"No, I mean I'm not the kind of person that would send you back. I would probably let you free." Gaara scoffed gently. "I have**feelings**."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. I allowed myself a smile and leaned forward, ready to do anything he wanted, to even love him. We pursed our lips and leaned forward. However, our lips had only barely brushed against the other's before Kankuro started singing from the bathroom in the room next to us. "Yeah, Party **time**! Gonna get my Kankuro on! Can't wait, Can't wait! Hm! Hm, Mh!"

"What is he going on about?" Gaara asked, sitting up.

"Maybe he's going **to** a party?" I answered, shrugging.

Gaara ran a hand down his face. "I forgot what a hassle Kankuro was."

"What do you mean?"

"If he's planning on going to a party, it's here."

"Oh," A small smile ghosted over my lips, "That sounds like fun."

"Not with Kankuro, it doesn't." Gaara replied. Standing up and taking the sheets with him. I stared after him, after all, he was only missing a shirt, I was completely naked. "Why not?"

Gaara turned back and stared into my eyes seriously. "Kankuro's parties are no tea party. When it comes to parties, Kankuro might as well be a teenager again. He gets ten kegs, that are gone by nine o'clock, a fight almost always breaks out, and somebody always tries to sue due to damages that _they've_ done, and that's not even an exaggeration, Kankuro's last New Year's party, somebody drove their own car into my pool and then got all pissed off the next day and called their attorney." Gaara nodded and pulled open the door. Suddenly he looked back, "And Kankuro _always_ ends up crying himself to sleep when it's over."

"Oi! **Shut** up! Precious Lee doesn't need to know everything!"

I blushed and scrambled for a pillow as Kankuro burst through the doorway.

"Kankuro, you know how this will end, don't you?"

Kankuro harrumphed and crossed his arms. "Maybe it will be different this time. Besides! I've decided to be open to both parties now!" He winked at me and I blushed again, turning away.

Gaara sighed and ran his hand down his face. Apparently, Kankuro stressed him out. "I've told you and told you, it's not a decision like that."

"No! I know! I'm just going to find a participating male and try it out."

"Ugh..." Gaara sighed. "Whatever. But I'm not dealing with the lawsuits this time."

XxX

The party wasn't actually as bad as Gaara had made it sound. I counted the kegs and only found five. Either there was a room somewhere else that held five more, or Gaara and talked him into lowering that alcohol intake of the night. I was holding a cup of the amber coloured liquid, staring down into it. I had told Gaara earlier that day that I was way underage to drink, but he had already shoved **the** infernal plastic cup in my hands. I half wondered if he was drinking too, but it wasn't really any of my business.

I tried listening to the music to relax myself, but there was an underlying anxiousness and fear in my heart. I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"Well, hello, Lee."

I jumped and turned toward the hallway **door**, staring down at her in fear. A strange sound escaped my throat before I finally said, "H...Hello, Sakura."

"So this is what you've been reduced to? Party entertainment?"

"It's... It's not like that." I stuttered, taking a step back.

"Then whose slave are you?" I gulped and took another step back. I hit the wall and put my palm flush against it. My heart started to race uncontrollably. _This is stupid, just stupid. She has no power over you, Lee. Fight back._ However, the voice in my head wasn't my own. It's was Gaara's. I couldn't fight back. "Is TenTen your master?" My head jumped to the person she pointed at. I shook my head vigorously. "It couldn't possibly be Temari, she has a husband and kids." I lowered my face to the floor. "And I feel that Hinata is too shy to even think about such a place." She paused, taking a sip from her glass. "Which means that they've let you go. Set you free, even. **Just** like I told them too."

"Shut up!" I shouted, surprising even myself. "I loved you!"

Sakura laughed once, harshly. Then continued, never relenting, "A slave, loving their master?" She started laughing again. "That's such an incredulous idea~"

"Lee, come over here, I've got some people I want you to-" Gaara turned and looked at us, I suddenly noticed the tears forming in my eyes. He left the group of people behind, rushing over here with regality.

"Oh," Sakura said quietly. "That's even worse than letting you go. Putting you up for sale with the gays."

"Sh... Shut up!" I'd have to come up with a better come back, not to mention I was attracting attention from the rest of the party.

"Lee? Who is this?" He snaked an arm around my waist.

"My previous master." I said, pushing Gaara's arm away and turning to leave. The party gasped behind me, and I heard their whispers.

"What the hell?" I heard Kankuro shout.

"Gaara, no..." Temari said, closer than I realized she was.

"The party's over." Gaara whispered. "Everyone out!" He shouted. "Especially, you, Sakura. And Kankuro? _**No more**__ parties_!"

* * *

**Disclaimer Renewal: **I don't own Naruto, any songs used in previous chapters, or any songs that might be used in the coming chapters.


	8. PayPhone Maroon 5

**Author's Note: **Hellooooo? Anybody still here?

Anyway; This chapter would've been up last Friday, but when closing the document, I accidently hit 'no' instead of 'cancel' when it asked me if I wanted to save... So, I suck. But, I drew an image for the story to put in Image Manager. But I'm afraid it's adult/provactive and I'm scared to upload it because I don't want my account immediately removed. So, I'll put it up on Deviant Art, and if you think that it's not adult/provactive message me, there or here. By the way, the mature filter warning is on, so you might want to log in to see it. If I get enough messages that tell me it's not, I'll upload it. :)

Here's the link(without spaces and parentheses) www. uniquelittlefreak. deviantart.(com/)art /Cruelty-Succedding-Compassion-309135899

Anyway. Gaara says the **F-Word**. Enjoy!

* * *

_I watched from the corner of my eye as Pain handed Sakura her reimbursement money and ushered her away. "Lee?" I looked up and rubbed a forming bruise on my shoulder. "Sakura told me that she thought you were getting a little too attached." I nodded slowly. "She also seemed to think that we needed to let you go." My breath caught in my throat and I stared at him, not daring to say a word. The equivalent of the Akatsuki letting you go was euthanasia. "Do you have any reason to believe that that would be the thing to do?" I shook my head and reached for another bruise. "Why did she give you back, Lee?"_

_I bit my lip. "She said that..." I hesitated, finding a better way to say what she had said. "I wasn't adequate enough."_

"_In lesser words, right?" I nodded again. He pulled out a few papers and started sorting though them, signing and initialing in the proper places. It was a few moments before either one of us spoke. "I'm going to transfer you to a different part of our clientele." _Entertainment? _I thought, _Renting Only? _"The less picky part of our clientele." My eyes went wide, I had heard all sorts of horror stories about the homosexual clientele, mostly from my previous masters so that I would obey them, but that didn't mean they hadn't instilled the fear in my heart. I stared at the paper work in another man's hands as he took it to a different room. There was no going back now, the paperwork was already gone._

"_Lee, Ms. Haruno has brought another problem to mind." I swallowed, trying to come to terms with my sudden transferal. "I think we need to have The Talk." I nodded, knowing that he was going to say it without my compliance. "You can't fall in love with your Masters. They get bored with you once you do because you don't put up a fight any longer. They send you back and we have a dissatisfied consumer. Do you understand, Lee?" I nodded. "Good." Pain smiled not unkindly. "Kisame will take you back to your room." I yelped as strong hands grabbed me from behind. "Oh, and Lee?" Kisame stopped walking and allowed me to look back at Pain. "Why did you fall for Sakura anyway? She abused you so much."_

_I blushed and reached for my black eye. I shrugged and said, "I don't know, sir."_

XxX

Under the covers in this unfamiliar mansion, in this unfamiliar neighborhood, in this unfamiliar city, I hugged myself tightly. My hand was clutching the place on my shoulder that the first bruise was that day, I was biting my wrist to keep from sobbing, and tears were streaming down my face.

The bed suddenly gave beside me and I scrambled for the other edge so I wouldn't fall off. "Lee?" I stopped moving. "I feel..." Gaara exhaled a breath, "bad. About what happened. I want to make it up to you-"

"Why? _I'm_ the **one** that ruined everything for _you. _I mean, listen to them. Arguing like we can't hear them."

.

"This is _your_ fault!" Kankuro shouted. "You pushed him so hard to find someone, that going to a prostitution ring was his only option."

"Don't you pin this on me!" Temari shouted back. "I'm no **more** to blame than you are!"

"The only reason I pushed him is because _you_ pushed _me_ to push _him_!"

"I just wanted him to be happy!" Temari yelled. "That's all I wanted!"

.

Gaara gripped my hand and laid down. "Tell me something."

"What?" I asked.

"Anything!" His voice sounded strained.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"_Anything_." He said again. "I just don't want to **fucking** hear this."

I went quiet, suddenly worried about myself and what Gaara would think.

"Lee?"

"I don't know much about myself." I answered truthfully.

"What's your favourite colour?"

I thought about the colours and picked one. "Green. No, aquamarine."

"What was your childhood like?"

"What? Master, no. You don't want to hear that now."

"Yes! I do. Anything but them."

.

"Do have any idea how many STD's Lee probably has?" Temari shouted. "Is that even his real name?"

"Temari! Stop! You know Gaara and Lee can hear us."

"Let them hear!" She shouted, then raised her voice. "GAARA NEEDS TO KNOW THAT SEX SLAVES ARE BAD!"

.

We both made a noise and flinched. I drew a breath and quickly told the story of my childhood. " In the beginning, I suppose my parents had a lot of **love** for each other. My mother was addicted to almost everything. Crack, Meth, Alcohol, Nicotine. It got so bad that we lost all our money to her addictions. My father was worthless. He couldn't protect my sisters and I from my mother's knee-jerk decisions. She sold our little house for a quick buck the year I was born. So, we lived in the van. When my mother heard of the Akatsuki, and that families get a small percentage of all revenue made from sex slaves put up for adoption, she couldn't resist. She decided that I was the one that would have to go. I wasn't born at a hospital and she never took my infant self to one either. 'You don't have a birth certificate' she said. 'You're the youngest,' she said. 'You're the easiest to teach' she said. She left me like that. I sometimes wonder if anyone has ever really cared for me."

Gaara's grip on my hand and un-tightened considerably. Temari's words suddenly came to mind and I pulled the sheets down to look at Gaara. He was staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. "I don't have a real name, Gaara."

Gaara continued his blank stare. Then, suddenly, "What's your favourite **song**?"

"Clare de Lune; played by anyone, really."

"Is that classical?"

"Yes."

It was quiet between Gaara and I for another moment. "**I'll** be back."

.

"You're being a bitch, Temari!" Kankuro yelled.

"I'll **be** a bitch all I want, Kankuro!"

.

Gaara came back through the door holding two pieces of small, thick paper. "Master?" I said quietly. "I think I'm gonna be **sick**."

"Lee?" He asked as he sat down next to me and started rubbing my stomach. "Have you ever been to an amusement park?"


	9. Meditations From Thais Jules Massenet

**Author's Note: **So, I suddenly know exactly where I want this to go! **Special thanks to BloodDemon4 for entertaining me about Author's Note****s**** Meheheh!** Oh, and this is the longest Chapter by far, at about 2,050 words.** Meditations From Thais is a classical song I REPEAT classical song! Listen to it while you read this chapter, please!**

* * *

"No." I answered, sitting up.

A smile ghosted over Gaara's lips. "I would love to have the honor of sharing this first experience with you." He put the paper in my hands and I stared down at it cynically.

"What are they?" I handed them back carefully.

"They're free passes, Lee, to Yomiuriland."

I felt my eyes light up and I smiled at Gaara with my mouth open. "No way." I breathed. "I- I must've passed that place a million times! I've always wanted to go!"

"Well, here's your chance." Gaara said shyly.

I threw myself at Gaara, wrapping my arms around him. "You're the best, Gaara-Kun!" We both stopped, surprised at the words that slipped past my lips. I was straddling him, my face mere inches from his. "Gaara." I said again, testing his name on my lips. I felt a corner of my mouth lift in a tiny smile.

His own lips formed another ghost of a smile "Lee." He said, mocking me.

I leaned down, touching my lips to his, before pulling back quickly. I pushed my lips against his again, more quickly this time, more rough. I allowed a small moan. Gaara pushed me away gently so that he could breath. I waited until he caught his breath, breathing heavily myself. "Gaara." I repeated. "I think I might want to be your boyfriend."

XxX

That night, Gaara and I sat on the couch, his head resting on my shoulder, and mine resting on his head. We were watching another rerun of that 'Being Human' show, all I could say was that this episode was about as sexual as you could get. Or it seemed like it, if they weren't all covered in blood.

"Lee." Temari said suddenly, earning a kick from Kankuro and a hissed, "Temari, don't do this."

Gaara and I looked at her curiously. "How are you sure you don't have any sexual diseases?"

I smiled at her and blinked. "We get tested every week at Akatsuki. But if you want to talk Gaara-San into getting me tested, I will not hesitate to go to the hospital with you."

"Oh."

"Yes. Contrary to popular belief, the Akatsuki is very orderly, neat and not as punishing as other..." I hesitated, thinking of the right word. "prostitution rings." I laughed nervously and reached for Gaara's hand.

The family went back to watching the television, but I didn't. I was beginning to wonder if Gaara's siblings would ever accept my past. I looked up and found Kankuro's eyes looking at me with a curious expression. I smiled at him tentatively. He turned his head back to the TV but then looked back at me, opening his mouth as if he was going to say something. I smiled again, trying to prod him to say it, to apologize.  
The fact of the matter was, I knew Kankuro before I knew Gaara or Temari. He was one of Sakura's friends.

XxX

_I stood in front of Sakura's friends, one thumb rubbing the other, I could feel my heart thudding in my chest. I tried to slow my breathing, if not for my own well-being, to create a lack of things for her and her friends to make fun of. "Look at that dumb bowl cut! Sakura, why don't you style it differently next time?"_

_Sakura laughed and I looked up for what little comfort I could find in the pretty contours of her face. "I just love hearing you make fun of it!"_

"_You know what they say about big feet, right?" The man with dark brown hair, Kankuro, smiled at me drunkenly. "Well, this guy doesn't fit that Old Wives' Tale!" He laughed, as did the rest of Sakura's friends._

"_At least he's well built, right?"_

"_He's horrible in bed!"_

"_He's kind of dumb, actually."_

"_Oi, Slave! What's 22 times 12?" The only guy in the group slurred out._

_I shook my head slightly, not willing to answer._

"_C'mon slave! Answer the question!"_

"_32." I said quietly. Their laughing echoed in my head through the entire night._

"_What a failure!"_

"_I bet he gets a real kick out of that leash you have him wear, Sakura. What a freak!" Sakura laughed and yanked on the common dog leash around my neck, connecting me to her. I fell on my knees at her feet, my hands and forearms resting on either side of her thighs. I bit my tongue, willing myself not to cry._

XxX

"Lee?" Kankuro said some time later, snapping me out of my flashback. I glanced at Temari and Gaara, who were both asleep. "I just wanted to apologize. I was drunk out of my mind all those times, and I didn't really mean what I said."

"It's fine." I said quietly, truthfully. "I'm used to it."

Kankuro nodded curtly, and I nodded back. That was it. That was the last time I saw him or Temari.

XxX

Gaara and I stood in line for the giant Ferris Wheel for the better part of an hour, I bounced excitedly up and down the entire time. Gaara's ghosted smile performed over her lips and he took my hand in his. I leaned over and placed a forceful kiss on his cheek. "You're the best, Gaara-San." I said, testing his name on my lips again. I still wasn't quite used to the feeling. He squeezed my hand lovingly in return.

When we finally made it to the guy running the Ferris Wheel, Gaara handed him our tickets and a twenty. "Keep it running a little longer than usual."

The man looked down at the bill skeptically. "If you think twenty bucks is going to make me do that to all those people," He tossed his head in the direction of the line, "You're wrong."

Gaara sighed as if he was bored and pulled out a fifty. "How's this?"

"70 Bucks?" The man said.

I watched Gaara carefully, apparently, this was not an art to be trifled with.

"120, then." Gaara said, pulling out another fifty.

"Who are you?"

"Is that going to be enough for what I want?"

"More than enough."

Gaara and I piled ourselves into the big car. I looked around in amazement. It had two benches on either side and room for Gaara and I to lay foot to foot without our heads touching either bench. "Wow." I breathed as we neared the top. You could see the entire park, plus the water park on the other side of the highway. The car jumped and I hit the wire mesh that was forcing us to keep our body parts inside the cart.

Gaara suddenly pushed himself into my back. "Gaara-San?" I whimpered.

"Shh." He snaked an arm around to my front and began brushing my nipple with his thumb. Then he let go and lifted my shirt, revealing my chest to the public.

"We can't do this here, this is a public place!"

"Shh," He insisted, pushing my chest against the wire mesh again. I whimpered as my nipples hardened against the crossing of the mesh. "Nhh, Ga... Gaara-San." He pulled down my jeans quickly, making my half-hard erection touch the warm black metal of the Ferris Wheel.

As we started toward the bottom, he pushed me onto the bench pulling my shirt down. I sat obediently, breathing hard and trying to look as innocent as possible. As we passed the worker, Gaara laid me down on the bench and straddled me, looming over my body. "Do you want me to?"

I stared at him incredulously. "What kind of a question is that?" His smile ghosted over his lips again as he started kissing at my neck. He trailed his tongue down my chest, stopping to lap up a bit of sweat from the spot below my navel, drawing out the longest and most girly sound I had ever made. He smirked and laughed gently against my stomach.

He suddenly put his mouth around the tip of my erection and took me into his mouth all at once, making me cry out in pleasure. He reached up and put a hand over my mouth, silencing me. As he bobbed his head up and down my eyes rolled back and my hand was gripping the wire mesh so hard, it was bleeding. Now, his hand was hardly doing anything to mute my moans. He stood and pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket, quickly reaching down and putting it in my mouth, tying it behind my head. I bit down on the cloth as he flipped me over and played with my balls, putting a thumb in my ass. I writhed in pleasure against his thumb as he caressed places I never knew I had.

As we neared the bottom again, he sat me up and I buried my face in chest. He put his hands on the back of my head and hid the makeshift ball-gag's knot from the carny. As we passed him, Gaara put two cold fingers in my ass, covering it in lube.

"Here." He breathed, pouring lube onto my own hands. I reached down and began lubricating his erection, that he had pulled out while I was desperately hugging him. He stopped scissoring my hole when I was done with my own job. He lifted me by the thighs and slammed me down on his erection. I cried out as loud as I had before the cloth was in my mouth. Gaara rolled his eyes and untied it, putting the saliva soaked mess back into his pocket. "Be quiet," he whispered, "if we get caught we'll get kicked out of the park."

I nodded, making little deep noises in my throat. He started thrusting, leaving me bouncing up and down on top of him. When the ride stopped, with our car at the top, the car jerked making me grind against Gaara, making his erection grind against my prostate. I cried out through gritted teeth as my cum shot out all over Gaara's t-shirt and face. "I'm sorry." I whispered breathlessly, reaching forward and wiping it off his face with trouble as he continued thrusting, never missing a beat. Now, though, he had a designated target, which he was hitting every. Single. Time.

Suddenly, he came inside. I tightened around him, making his cum stream over a long period of time. We sat for a moment or two, basking in the afterglow before Gaara realized that we were nearing the end of the ride, and thus, the opening of our cart. We stood and scrambled for our clothes. Gaara took off his shirt and turned it inside out.

The carny raised an eyebrow at us without a word as we stepped out of the car. I fleetingly wondered how many people had had sex on that Ferris Wheel.

"Are you Gaara Godaime?"

"Yes." Gaara said, pushing me gently behind him, his hand never leaving mine.

"You need to come with us."

A man stepped behind me and pulled my hands behind my back, handcuffing them. "Hey! No! Wait...!" I looked up to find Gaara in a similar position, except he had a look of sadness on his face instead of confusion. "What's going on?" I shouted as they pushed me into a car and then pushed Gaara into a separate car. "Gaara-Kun!"

XxX

"Sir, we see this all the time. You've been brainwashed into believing that you love him."

"I was not... Brainwashed." I said simply, gently struggling against the handcuffs. I was more suited to leashes, the handcuffs were uncomfortable. "How did you find us?"

"I'll ask the questions here, sir." I furrowed my eyebrows and sat back in my chair.

"Asuma, he deserves to know."

"Back off Kurenai." But the cop named Asuma sighed and muttered something about needing a nicotine fix. "We got an anonymous tip."

"About Gaara-Kun?"

"About the Akatsuki." The cop named Kurenai said gently, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We busted them. Got all their paperwork and we're working on freeing every sex slave they had. You'll need to be sensitized to modern culture though."

"We were not sheltered!" I said defiantly.

The two ignored me, continuing an argument about which cop would take me home to 'sensitize' me.

"Might Gai." They both said suddenly looking at me with indiscretion.


	10. City On Fire! Sweeney Tod

**Author's Note: **Meh, nothing to say here really. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER RENEWAL: I do NOT own Naruto, any of the songs used, or plays and movies they came from!**

* * *

The two cops stood and left, leaving me in the room by myself. **I** took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, laying my head down on the table. "God. Jesus! SHIT!" I stood up and pushed the table away from me. A soft handed landed on my shoulder.

I gasped and turned to another cop, his face sympathetic. "I **think** you might be having trouble expressing yourself, Lee."

"How do you know my name?" I cursed under my breath, they shared it. How stupid am I going to look in a matter of five minutes?

The man smiled softly. "Asuma and Kurenai have told me that you need to be sensitized to the modern world."

"I'm not sheltered." I insisted.

"My name is Might Gai." He held out his hand. I stared at the hand then looked back up at him. I pinched the bridge of my nose and gently shook my head. This was Gai? This was the man that was going to, supposedly, teach me the ways of the modern world? Eventually, he lowered his hand. "I suppose **we** will be living together until you're modernized." I groaned and followed him out to his car.

XxX

"And you will be sleeping here, Lee." I looked in and bit my lip, I wasn't used to a bed to myself in strange houses like this. "What is the matter, Lee? Too used to cages?"

I put my head in my hand. "You don't get it!" I shouted, Gai took a step back. "I wasn't Gaara's slave!"

He meekly held up a piece of paper. "But- The Akatsuki's paperwork says-"

"Of course he bought me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, tackling Gai to the floor. "That's how we met! But I was, in no way, his slave!" I started to pummel Gai with the sides of my fists, hoping to do damage, but not enough to get arrested for assaulting a police officer.

"You are pretty youthful..." He muttered, taking hold of my wrists.

I pulled my arms away from him and stood up. "You **shall** take me to see Gaara." I demanded.

"No, I am not allowed." I growled at him and stomped into the room, slamming the door shut behind me. "Lee, can we at least talk?"

XxX

I was trying to sleep, I really was, but since I hadn't let Gai in awhile ago to put sheets on the mattress, I was itchy and uncomfortable. My arms were still crossed over my chest, and I was staring at the ceiling. Part of me wanted to ask Gai for a clock, so I could at least keep track of time, but I didn't want to break and talk to him.

I heard a noise like nails gently scratching over wood and look over at the door. A sliver of light shone from the crack under the door, illuminating a piece of paper with messy handwriting on it. I stood up and quietly walked over to it, picking it up. I looked down at it, furrowing my brow. I finally crumpled it up and opened the door, tossing the wad at Gai.

"I can't read very well, Gai."

"You can **not** read?"

"I said I can't read well! I've got about a fourth grade reading level."

"Would you like me to teach you?" I could hear the sincerity in his voice, but I wasn't willing to take his offer unless something was in it for me.

"Will you take me to Gaara?"

"Lee, I have told you. I can not take you to where Gaara is. I am a low ranking officer, due to my... unconventional. Methods. I do not even know where he is."

I crossed my arms and huffed, unwilling-ly reliving that day when Gaara and I had had the luck to **meet**, how scared I was, how I already had a fearful respect for him, I just knew he was going to buy me, I knew he was a man of power and that he would be a ruthless master. I never knew, or even fathomed, that, against Sakura's warnings and Pain's words, I would fall in love with him.

Suddenly, I was crying, the tears streaming down my face unbridled. I stepped back, taking the door in one hand and covering my face with the other. I went to close the door on Gai for the second time that night, slamming it with all my force, but I found that the door wouldn't close. I uncovered my face and stared down at the door jam through teary eyes. Gai's sandaled foot was between the door and it's destination. "Stop it!" I shouted. "Stop caring!"

I watched Gai's feet as he took a step forward and then another. He wrapped his arms around me carefully. "It is okay to cry." He whispered in my ear. "It shows that you care for the world and yourself. It is okay to cry because it shows that you are living."

I pulled away and looked at him, tears were silently streaming down his face too.

"I'll never see him **again**, Gai."

"Shh, you do not know that, Lee."


	11. Call Me Maybe Carly Rae Jepsen

**Author's Note: **:) I had a lot of fun writing this one. However, it's super hot and me and Solice364 tend to spend our time relaxing in a sheep trough full of water. :) It's nice and cool in there. ENJOY!

* * *

It had been ten years since that day, ten years since Gai had held me in his arms and cried with me. Ten years since I had seen Gaara. In my memory, he had started to blur. No matter how many times I had whispered to myself, "**Don't** forget. Don't forget," I forgot the exact colour of his eyes, the definite shape of his hands, the way his hair would be mussed just after a shower. I had forgotten the sound of his voice and the curve of his lips. Gai had home-schooled me for a while, I learned quickly. He got me into the force, and eventually into college. I majored in criminal justice and minored in public administration. I've been a prison warden at Konoha Correctional Facility for three years now.

I shifted through a stack of paperwork uneasily, reminded of Pain, his dreaded transferals and the way he shifted through paperwork in front of you, like the object of his disorganization would make you feel more at home in the dreaded place.

"Oi, Lee." I looked up at the blonde man in front of me.

"Yes, Naruto?" I don't really have to **ask** I know exactly why he's here.

"The transferals are here." I stood, ready to follow Naruto out to the line of linked convicts.

The more I do here at The Correctional Facility, the more I realize that I'm not much different from Pain. I transfer and re-place and shift around knee deep in paperwork, sometimes the similarity gets to **me** and I wish more than anything to voice it, but I don't really have anyone to voice it to, Gai got transferred to America four years ago. So **I'll** ignore it until it goes away. But it comes back, the realization _always_ comes back.

I stand behind a closed door as Naruto exits through it and begins yelling at the convicts, getting them in order and warning them of me, even if his claims are a little ridiculous. _I have __**never**__ broken anyone's legs... _I think fleetingly as I listen to his shouting.

"Listen up!" I shout, bursting through the door. Naruto feigned surprise and jumped to his spot at the back of the line, perpendicular to the convicts. "I look funny." I say, walking forward in front of the convicts. "I have a bowl cut, I look tall and lanky, my eyes are strangely round, and I have incredibly thick eyebrows." I pause, glancing at the convict to my right. He had blue hair and strangely dark skin. He looked familler. "However! I will not have any third grade mentality in my prison. Any name calling, hushed gossip, or physical bullying and you will be dealt with by me personally." I went on like this for a while, noticing a few men that looked familler, a blonde with hair covering one eye, a red head that looked more like a child than a man, one with raven coloured hair pulled back in a pony tail, one with silver hair that had been gelled back with a strange necklace with a triangle inside a circle on it, one with half his entire body tattooed in solid black, and another had a number of tattoos that looked like stitching. It wasn't until I came to a different man, with orange hair and quite a number of piercings, did I realize who they were. "Oh," I stopped. "how the tables have turned."

Pain looked up at me, his eyes hard, but not regretful. "I want to **tell** you that you were my favourite." He muttered quietly. "I would've never touched or hurt you."

"You didn't need to touch me to hurt me."

XxX

**I **smacked the bars of the first cell in the hallway full of my new convicts. I kept my nightstick on the bars and started walking down the hall. "When I reach the end of the hall and open the door, those lights are going off, ladies! Get anything and everything you need done before I leave."

My night stick hit another set of bars, the metal clank echoing through the large room, but I found that it wouldn't move. I turned and **looked**, a red head stared **at** me with wide eyes that just screamed incredulity. "I didn't want to belive it." He whispered. "but it's true. Warden, I don't belong here. You know that."

I yanked my nightstick from his grip. "Get to bed, **you**. Oh, and if you pull another stunt like that, it'll be more than a warning." **As** I continued down the hall, my night stick hanging limp next to me, I could feel his eyes boring into my back even though I knew there was no way he could see me without a mirror. I turned and looked back out at the newly filled cells. I'd never ruled people I knew like this before, I wondered how awkward **it** would be. As I opened the door and reached for the light switch, my mind drifted to the red head that had spoke to me with such familiarity. I shook my head. I can't let the convicts get to me like that. Suddenly, darkness **fell**.


	12. Fool In Love Rihanna

**Author's Note: **This is it. The final chapter. I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. I **might** write a sequel couple of one shots, but only if I'm really in the mood. And they'd be on down the plot line, not right after this ends. I hope you enjoyed the ride that I've created as much as I enjoyed creating it. Please reveiw and tell me what you think, or tell me how I did, or just demanding that I write a sequel one shot. :)

* * *

I sat at my desk, my fingers clenching around the cloth on my pants. I took a deep breath and stared at the doorknob across the room. Eventually, it turned. I held my breath as Naruto stepped in holding the wrist of that red head. I stifled a breath and swiveled around in my chair.

"Thank you, Naruto." I tried to stop my voice from shaking.

"Yeah. Hey, do you want me to stay here, Lee?"

I shook my head, then at the last second I realized that he couldn't see me. "No, that will be all, Naruto."

I could feel the hesitance in the air. I wondered if he had even let go of the prisoner yet. Finally, I heard footsteps then the door squeaking closed. The room was silent, you'd have to cut the tension with a serrated knife. "You may sit." I said quietly, the trembling seeping back into my voice. The chair creaked as he sat down. "First of all," I started, then cleared my throat, hoping to get my timid-ness out. "I would like to apologize for not recognizing you."

He said nothing.

"You have to understand that it's been a few years and," I hesitated. "I fully believed that I would never see you again." I whispered.

Nothing. Two can play at this game.

I stopped talking, resorting to staring out the window. The only sound in the room was the clock ticking.

"Lee?"

_Finally. _I thought.

"I want to escape."

My breath caught in my throat. I can only assume he heard the strangled noise I made.

"I'd need your help. Blueprints, something to dig with, somewhere to go when it's all over."

I shook my head. "No, No... Gaara." I swiveled back around and was met face to face with him. I was at a sudden loss for words. I could see it in his face, that he was too.

He reached out and touched my face, I allowed him to. "Much more beautiful than I remember. Less shy, more... Youthful." I smirked, that was Gai's favourite word.

"I can't let you go."

"Why not?"

"I can't risk losing you again." and just like that, our tender moment was gone.

He stood and crossed his arms. "Get that guard in here. I want to go back to my cell."

My eyes never left his face as I reached for the page button and eventually found it. "Naruto." I said clearly, my voice strangely calm for the storm I felt inside. "Take Gaara back to his designated cell." The door opened and Naruto took Gaara by the wrist and led him away from me. Until that door closed, I never stopped staring at Gaara.

XxX

"Yes, Lee?"

"Kiba, I would like to see Gaara Godaime, please."

"Hai."

My eyes remained staring out the window and into the courtyard as Kiba left. After a few minutes, they found Kiba crossing the courtyard to where Gaara was sitting, brooding on how to get out, no less. They exchanged a few words, and to me it looked like Gaara agreed reluctantly, knowing that I was the warden and could punish him how I saw fit. I could never punish him the way I could Pain, every time that man stepped just one toe out of line, he went into the hole. I knew that he probably hated me for it by now, but I've hated him my entire life. Who in this prison didn't hate me? I was the warden, the object of hate for more than the entirety of this prison.

"Lee. Here is Gaara."

"Thank you, Kiba. You may be dismissed."

"What?" Gaara snapped, the chair creaked loudly, he had thrown himself down into it.

"Shh." Kiba's footsteps hadn't yet quieted enough for me to continue on my conversation with Gaara. Eventually, I could hear them no longer. "Gaara." I said matter of factly.

"What escape plans have you come up with lately?"

He scoffed. "Like I would tell you."

"Well, I have been thinking it over too." I let my words sink in. I could almost feel the confusion emanating from Gaara, then surprise. "And I've realized; What better way to escape than with the warden?"

Silence, then, "I don't want to escape with you. I'll do it by myself thank you."

I turned and fixed my gaze upon aquamarine. "If you don't take this offer, you will never get out of the Konoha Penitentiary until it is lawfully time to."

Our eyes fought a strong battle before he finally backed down. "If you'd want to go with me..." He paused and glanced back up at me. "I'd let you."

XxX

Here's how it happened; The employees of Konoha Correctional Facility take turns driving the laundry truck and picking a convict to load said laundry. However, even the convicts were on a wheel that was flicked to see which convict the officer would pick. This month, it was Naruto's turn to drive the truck. The wheel, when Naruto flicked it, landed on Gaara. In secret later that day, Lee asked Naruto if he would mind trading months. Innocent Naruto agreed.

So, when Gaara was handed the cart of laundry to push, he pushed it outside but hid in it. Lee feigned ignorance and outrage at how lazy the convicts were nowadays. Lee loaded the cart and drove away, but never stopped at the laundromat.

XxX

I parked the truck and passed some of my own spare clothes back to Gaara. He took them without complaint, even though we knew my clothes were too large for him. I stepped down from the truck, leaving the keys in the driver's seat. We had no use for it any longer. I opened the back doors and held my hand out to Gaara. He took it and I helped him down from the truck.

"What do we do now?"

I closed the doors quietly. "Hmm, find a way to make money, I guess."

"But, Lee. We're on the run. No one will hire-"

I took Gaara's face in mine. "Do you trust me?"  
I could see the hesitation in Gaara's face before he finally nodded.

"The only way I think we'll be able to make enough money to finally rid ourselves of Konoha is prostitution."

Gaara's eyes went uncharacteristically wide. "Lee! No! That's what got us in this mess in the first place."

"How else will we raise enough to go to Tokyo?"

"Why would I want to go to Tokyo, Lee?"

"Anonymity ." I said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, you're right." He slid down the wall and sat. I kneeled down beside him. "I just don't want you to go back to the way things were."

"Then come up with an idea yourself, Gaara."

"Stealing." He said, looking up at me.

"Stealing?"

"Yeah. I saw it all the time before I was arrested. People fill up their cars and then go inside to pay. They leave the keys in the ignition because it's so hot out. We'll just steal car after car until we make our way to Tokyo."

"What makes you think we won't get caught?" I stared into his eyes, willing him to see my side of this. He wasn't really risking anything. He'd been in prison for the last ten years. I had started a life of my own, gone to college, made a name for myself.

"My brother and sister." He said suddenly. "We could loan a couple hundred from each of them or maybe more. They'd understand! At least, Kankuro would."

"How would we get there? It's 288 miles and we can't use the prison's laundry truck."

"Lee, let's just steal a newly filled car, c'mon."

So, he took my hand in his and we walked calmly down to the nearest gas station, like we were just a normal couple out for a noon-day stroll. As we stepped up onto the pavement, a person was just leaving their running car unattended. We waited until they were inside and out of sight before we jumped inside and drove away.

Part of me felt guilty for stealing the car, but a bigger part of me wanted to stay with Gaara and keep him happy after all the trouble that, ultimately, began with me.

Halfway down the road, Gaara took my hand and smiled at me. "**Somehow**," He started, his aquamarine globes beaming and sparkling. "**I feel so safe right now**."

_Fin._


End file.
